Lasserta
|ailments = Paralysis Sleep Defense Down |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = Master Ceadeus 27}} Guild Description The Lasserta makes its home among rock quarries and in jungles - anywhere food can be seen, smelled, and heard, and eaten readily. It fears no prey or predator and if it cannot subdue its quarry, it is capable of swiftly retreating to safety. Incredibly intelligent and capable of great feats of strength, these are monsters one should not take lightly. Weak to Ice and Water. Description The Lasserta is a large but very thin flight-capable Snake Wyvern, with strong muscles, keen eyes, sharp ears, and a wickedly strong set of jaws. They are typically a dull golden color, with the color gradually becoming crisper and shinier as the shell matures, but throughout old age grows progressively duller with wear. They possess large, fleshy wings, similar to but larger than the Plesioth's. Their tail is their most recognizable feature: it possesses several barbs, used for gripping and lacerating prey, and a stinger, which can inflict either paralysis (during the day) or sleep (at night). This is used to deadly effect, as the Snake Wyvern demonstrates with attacks that first incapacitate its prey and then use their tail to both deliver their food to their mouth and immobilize it further. They are deadly, efficient hunters. Their head is elongated and possesses two eyes, one on either side, that are slanted and pointed forwards and slightly to opposite sides, giving them a huge field of view. On the top of their heads is a slight hood, slanted backwards and mobile, functioning as armor and shade. Their fangs are long, but hide within their gums when not in use. The underside of the Lasserta's head is a dull tan, the colour of birch trees. The neck is not overly long, but very flexible and possesses small but very noticeable shells on the back that, when stretched during coiling, create a solid, smooth armored surface. When not coiled, the shells are like shingles, overlapping each behind it (in the same way as Rath-type monsters). Their back and tail follows this same pattern, small, rounded shells diminishing to scales on the side and narrow strips of dull flesh on the bottom. The wings are the most beautiful part of Lasserta: viewed from below, they appear to be blue and white or black and bright, depending on the time of day and location. Viewed from above, they are a shining gold colour, and often contain small deposits of a gold-like substance across the scales. The sides of their wings are covered in spines that flex outward for use as weaponry against powerful enemies. The third joint of the Lasserta's wings possess four claws - three forward, one backwards, and they are coiled when not in use. The joint structure is as follows: the first arm goes towards the front, the next arm towards the rear, the next to the front, and the final to the rear. Their weakness lies in itself: they have frail skin, weak armor, and are weak to poisons and sleeping sicknesses. They will be attacked and taken down best by Gunners and Bowmen, who can pierce its fragile skin on the move and from afar. Their wings are particularly strong, given the inherent weakness of the monster, and have three wounding stages. The first is undamaged. In this phase, they can stretch them out completely, and they curve forwards (like a dragon's) towards its head. This phase can allow the monster to move very quickly and dodge many maneuvers regardless of weakness. The second damage stage is wounded; in this stage, the Lasserta will find itself unable to lift off without preparation and will find dodging harder and landing more difficult. This stage is shown by cut ridges on the front wings, the inability to curve the wings forwards, and slightly cut membranes. The third and final stage is irreparable; in this stage, the Lasserta will be completely unable to dodge using its wings, and will not fly except at great need. It will also flap its wings much faster and with more strength to compensate for its broken membranes. The tail is incredibly long and powerful, and is used as a tool for constricting and controlling prey. Using this tail, it can grab an Aptonoth, paralyze it, and hold it for several minutes to suffocate it. It can then carry it to its nest, where it carefully dissects its prey and avoids contamination of its food. Biology of Lasserta Scientific name: Volans laserta. The Lasserta changes significantly over the course of its life. When it is born, its wings are not fully developed and are useful for climbing and jumping more than for flying. It cannot fly until it is a year old, and cannot made until it is around three years old. Lasserta can live long lives, but typically only live 20-50 years. They make nests in high trees and in cliffs, impossible to reach otherwise. In addition, they will typically make burrow-like nests, impossible to reach without the wispy, catlike body of the Lasserta. To protect their nests, they will often employ the services of immature Lassertas that have the ability to fly but are unable to reproduce. In exchange for this service, the immature Lasserta is given shelter and food. Attack Patterns Signature Move: Tail Constriction The Lasserta will begin this attack by leaping or flying backwards before leaping to the side of the target hunter or group of hunters. It will then dig its nails into the ground to stop, allowing its tail to swing sideways; it will use this momentum to curl the tail around the hunter and hold them, causing moderate damage by itself and gradually causing much more damage as it continues. If the attack is not stopped or the constriction halted, the hunter will eventually fall out of the tail coil either paralyzed or Asleep, depending on whether it is daytime or nighttime. This can kill a damaged hunter and will seriously degrade a hunter at full health - if not stopped. Dive Strike Can be part of a combination attack In this attack, the Lasserta will leap either forwards or lunge backwards, rearing its head like a cobra, and will then fly into the air. It will gain altitude in a diagonal flight, ascending far above the hunters; it will then fly around them for a few moments before choosing the most threatening hunter as a target and quickly lunging down for them. In regular mode, this attack causes the Lasserta to land and gives the attacked hunter a severe knockback and moderate damage. In rage mode, the attack will be looped, and rather than the Lasserta landing, it will grab its victim and carry it for a while before throwing it down. This is almost always a death sentence, though it can typically be dodged. Hipcheck Can be part of a combination attack In this attack, the Lasserta turns swiftly to its left and uses its tail, wings, and wing-arms to launch itself sideways at an attacker. This attack deals relatively minor damage, and is never employed outside of rage mode or to any prey. Lunging Strike Can be part of a combination attack The Lasserta leaps up, flaps its wings once or remains flying until it has located a target, and, quickly moving slightly backwards at first, launches itself into the enemy. This attack can be dodged rather easily, but if not dodged, causes severe damage. It is often used when hunting and may be the first or second move the Lasserta launches at a hunter. Charge The Lasserta does not have a traditional charge. Instead, it will coil up and crawl/slither towards an enemy, lying close to the ground, and will use its teeth and wings as the primary attack surface. This deals low-moderate damage and produces large knockback, though a well-timed, well-placed charged attack from the Great Sword, Hammer, or other "chargable" weapons may knock it over. This is the easiest way to get the Lasserta to trip and fall. Wind Knockback Can be part of a combination attack In the Wind Knockback maneuver, the Lasserta flies backwards and uses its tail as an achor while flapping its wings vigorously. This opens its tail up to attack from the rear, and produces the eaisest way to cut off the tail. Once this is done, many attacks will falter more often and this one will be rendered entirely impossible. Slashes Can be part of a combination attack In the various slashes the Lasserta can use - tail, wing, and helm blade - the creature will look to the direction it is slashing and use the selected appendage to attempt to cut its quarry. This deals minor damage, but can be looped several times. Tail whip Can be part of a combination attack Like many other flight-capable wyverns, the Lasserta is capable of using its tail as a swinging weapon. In this, it will rotate its body swiftly on one wing while allowing its tail to snap towards its enemy. This can be looped into a weaker version of the tail constriction. Carves Low-Level Carves * Lasserta Plate * Lasserta Sinew * Glimmering Scales * Lasserta Dayfang (Can only be carved during the day) * Lasserta Nightfang (Can only be carved at night) High-Level Carves * Lasserta Plate+ * Lasserta Steelplate * Glowing Scales * Lasserta Sunfang * Lasserta Moonfang Armor Lasserta armor doesn't have very high Defense, but is extremely resistant to Sleep, Paralysis, and Elemental attacks. ---- Blademaster ---- 'Laced Helm' ---- 'Laced Chestplate' ---- 'Laced Gauntlets' ---- 'Laced Belt' ---- 'Laced Greaves' ---- Weapons Lasserta weapons are typically high in Affinity, Element, Attack, and reach, but also require lots of rare materials to make. Furthermore, Lasserta weapons have no slots. Bows ---- 'Lacy Certa' Attack: 250 Ailment: None Affinity:'''30% '''Description: A large but very thin and beautiful bow crafted from the sinew and scales of a Lasserta. Light as it is deadly. Ingredients: * Lasserta Plate x2 * Lasserta Sinew x4 * Glimmering Scales x3 Upgrade Path: Lacy Certa > Sleepy Certa / Stunning Certa ---- 'Sleepy Certa' Attack: 260 Ailment: 100 Affinity:'''20% '''Description: A warm-feeling and drowsy-looking lace-covered bow made the dreams of a Lasserta hunter. All who see it fire fall under its spell... and are never seen again. Ingredients: * Lasserta Plate+ x1 * Lasserta Sinew x2 * Glimmering Scales x3 * Lasserta Nightfang x1 Upgrade Path: End ---- 'Stunning Certa' Attack: 260 Ailment: 100 Affinity:'''20% '''Description: A carefully-designed Bow used by both the military and hunters. All who look upon it fall under its spell... and are never seen again. Ingredients: * Lasserta Steelplate x1 * Lengthy Plate x3 * Lasserta Dayfang x2 * Glimmering Scales x1 Upgrade Path: End Bowguns ---- 'M1 Gideon' Attack: 198 Ailment: N/A Affinity:'''15% '''Type: LBG Description: An older model, built from Dragonite, Machalite, and Lasserta plate. Very accurate and always reliable, it can shoot virtually all types of shot. Ingredients: * Machalite Ore x10 * Lengthy Plate x3 * Lasserta Fang x5 * Dragonite Ore x10 Upgrade Path: End Lances ---- 'Caelum Lucius' Attack: 350 Ailment: 200 Affinity: 20% Description: A large pike used by warriors and old and forged from Dragonite and the long, scaly plate of a Lasserta. Loyal to a point - no pun intended. Ingredients: * Lasserta Plate x3 * Dragonite Ore x10 * Lengthy Plate x2 * Lasserta Fang x1 Upgrade Path: Caelum Lucius > Caelum Lucius (S) / Caelum Lucius (Y) Long Sword ---- Silver Tassel Attack: 469 Ailment: N/A Affinity:'''30% '''Description: A silvery Long Sword forged from the cartilage and silver underplate of a Lasserta. Will not falter, even when facing the strongest winds and greatest floods. Ingredients: * Lasserta Plate x3 * Lasserta Underpin * Lengthy Plate x2 * Lasserta Fang x1 Upgrade Path: Silver Tassel > Sleeping Tassel / Stunning Tassel ---- Stunning Tassel Attack: 490 Ailment: 250 Affinity:'''30% '''Description: A long sword capable of shocking a wyvern into submission, and delivering a few well-placed and bloody blows to finish the deed. Ingredients: * Lasserta Underpin * Lasserta Nightfang * Lasserta Fang x1 Upgrade Path: Stunning Tassel > Knockout Rock / Golden Tassel / Zealous Steel ---- Sleeping Tassel Attack: 510 Ailment: 250 Affinity:'''15% '''Description: A Long Sword forged to humanely euthanize small wyverns and tranquilize larger beasts. Its power rests in its ability to put one to sleep quickly. Upgrade Path: Stunning Tassel > Knockout Rock / Golden Tassel / Zealous Steel Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster